Empty Warrior
by master of gray
Summary: Tatsurion wasn't expecting to find a friend and enemy wrapped in a lover's embrace. Nor was he expecting to realize how much he envied what they were doing and what they had. Tarsurion x Skycrusher x Gilafame. Bob has to deal with what he felt he never had a chance to have while on the run.


_Arthur's note- this was just a little something that came out of my thoughts. I've been watching the Kaijudo episodes of season one and hopefully season two. I just suddenly out of the blue wanted to watch some of the episodes. I remember watching the series years ago when it came on the hub and it was only episodes here and they're. But for some reason I really had a hankering to see its primary creature character "Bob" aka Tatsurion the unchained. He was voice acted by David Sobolov who also voice acted the character Depth Charge from my favorite childhood TV program Beast Wars. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, while looking for fanfics in this category I found none. So maybe this could be the story that a lot of people have been hoping to read. Enjoy._

Disclaimer- I do not own this and I am not sure if this is a spinoff of the Japanese animation Duel Masters or the American Chaotic. But nonetheless it doesn't belong to me.

 **Empty warrior**

I wasn't really sure what to think let alone how to explain it to naïve Ray. I had been robbing myself up against a large boulder, enjoying the warmth it ebbed from exhorting the raise of the sun when my dueling partner called to me. Watching him run up and halt at my side just at my shoulders. Looking down I saw him place both his hands on his knees and gasp for breath before turning his head in my direction. His face was pale and his eyes looked stunned he had the look of shock on his face.

My concern rising but before I could open my mouth to answer Ray blurted out in huffs two names, Gilaflame and Skycrusher.

We had decided to remain in the nature civilization for a few days to help as many creatures as we could that were devastated by the moon attack from the Choten. We had made camp on the borderline of the nature civilization and the fire civilization just ten miles away from the ruins of a waterlogged Blastforge city. There were just a dozen of us or so. A handful of humans my partner included and creatures, Gergoria and Sasha had long since gone back to their own tribes even Skycrusher had left with few words, or at least I thought he had.

I raced quickly with Ray hanging on to my shoulder armor to where he had said he'd seen them. A dry secluded gorge not far from camp and as we galloped in the direction he pointed out he told me what he had seen them doing. I came to a sudden halt, feeling how rough the dirt was under my talons as I skated across before stopping. What he had described to me about what he'd seen between the red Drakon and the green armored dragon left me shocked. Truthfully I expected to hear Ray detail a violent fight between the two warriors but what he worded out instead surprised me.

His description was simple, he wasn't on my shoulder anymore and was standing on the ground and still looked sad and worried as he told me what he'd seen. He'd been taking a casual walk for fresh air when he had stumbled upon the pair. It had been between the tall jagged walls of a ravine. He'd heard the faint sounds of someone in pain and thought it could've been some missed creature that had been injured from the flood. Looking inside the gaily he found the friend and foe in a situation he did not recognize.

Both of the fighters were stripped of any armor and any scrap of cloth or leather on them. To be blunt they were both nude. A set had been carved out of the rock where Skycrusher sat his arrogant tail in and Ray described him leaned back against the stone with his arms out stretched on either side of him and his legs were spread wide apart and although Raiden could only see from a distance he could tell that Skycrusher was looking down grinning at Gilaflame who for his part was on both knees in front of the tyrant with his hands on either side of the warrior's knees with his head bobbing up and down in the regent's lap.

I felt a loss for words and stared at my partner with my mouth hung open. What he had just transcribed to me had been an act of sex. Shutting my mouth quietly I inhaled deeply but didn't sigh. Instead I told Ray to return to camp and to pick up with helping the others. Informing him not to tell his friends or the master's and their creature partners what he'd seen and that I'd handle the situation with the two reptillan on my own. Watching as Ray took a running head start to get back to camp I waited till he was completely out of sight before turning around and heading in the direction my partner had pointed me into.

The gorge wasn't hard to find but it was a distance away from everybody else to give a stronger sense of privacy. I walked silently, by no means was I trying to participate in an act of voyeurism but I didn't want to ambush than either. When Raiden first told me of what they were doing rape quickly came to mind and a burst of red hot anger came to my chest, but the more the boy elaborated on it the more highly unlikely it was. Gilaflame was fast and cunning and wasn't an easy prey to make of, not even for Skycrusher. And the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm was no longer in his possession. So my anger faded fast and my curiosity peaked. As highly unlikely as it was for there being a forced mating going a twitch of worry still lingered at the possibility.

Soon I was where Ray had seen them. Walking on my claws softly I approached the crack in the rocky plateau. Peering quietly around one stone wall just looking around the edge enough to see inside without being noticed in turn I sniffed the air coming out of the gaily in a reputation of three. The thick musk of sex; sharp and slightly sweet passed by on the wind and as I looked around for the pair the sound of draconian purring was like a steady hum in my ears.

They stood in the center of the ravine facing each other with light from the midday sun shining on them, both naked and as exposed as the day they were hatched. I moved just slightly enough again to better my watch of them. The taller of the two was Skycrusher, more than a head above Gilaflame. The armored dragon was built for strength. His green scaled skin was pulled tight over battle worked muscles that twitched with anticipation. His tail honestly looked like a joke with the way it looked flat and segmented but on more than one occasion I've seen him wrap it around the neck or the ankles of an opponent and use it to try and strangle an enemy with it.

Gilaflame for his part was a different type of warrior who had the body of an athlete, a runner's body with long arms and legs and a tail that was long and almost elegant, the smaller Drakon being the prettiest of the pair in my opinion.

Eyeing them up and down I noticed that their cocks were out. Gilaflame's pointed straight up and was primed for action while Skycrusher's was although slightly bigger was half curved down and only semi-hard. If Ray's descriptions from early were right Gilaflame had worked him good. My vision drifted up to their upper bodies where I found them only inches away from interlocking into an embrace. The red reptillan's hands were placed on the regent's chest while the other ran the pads of his claws up and down the back of his lover's shoulders. And speaking of that word, it appeared to be what they were. They were nuzzling snout to snout and the look on their faces had a touch of softness to it. They even started to kiss, passionately. Their actions were not just sexual but also affectionate. This was more than just some after battle tryst to relieve frustrations.

I heard Gilaflame speak in our language to Skycrusher, words that I couldn't quite make out but made the other smile and slide his hands from the red one's back to hold and then keened the Drakon's ass cheeks. I cast my yellow eyes away for a moment and took notice of the scenery around the pair.

For their makeshift bedroom the gorge was a surprisingly good choice. Looking around the area I noticed the crack in the earth they were both in was more like a small valley than a gorge. The split apart opening at the top was wide, letting in a abundance amount of daylight pour down to the cavern floor where a thick bright green blanket of grass and moss padded the bottom below. The walls on either side were tall, at least five meters up making the gaily just big enough for travelers with carts to pass through, even though there were no bends in the grass to show the signs of wheels passing by.

A grunt deep and throaty came from Skycrusher and I looked back to the two and saw Gilaflame stroking Skycrusher's organ with one claw and juggling his fruit at the base with the other as the regent continued more enthusiastically to massage Gilaflame's ass. Both looked hot and bothered although the little red one's look was a bit more innocent. Suddenly Gilaflame let go of Skycrusher's pride and took a step are two back before dropping down to a crouch before lifting his tail up and taking a seat on the ground. Leaning back on his lean arms he bent his knees and spread his lags and smirked up at the grinning armored dragon. Taking his cue Skycrusher took to his knees between Gilaflame's open lags and skidded closer to the red Drakon's ass. Moving forward till he was on his hands and knees and Gilafalame was flat on his back the regent looked massive leaning over the smaller warrior. Watching as the green Dragon brought his hips up to Gilafame's rear end the two made a strained hissing noise as the tyrant penetrated his bed fellow. Once their body muscles have relaxed and they got more comfortable did Skycrusher begin to slowly rock into Gilafame and it wasn't long after that that the pair started purring again.

A cool breeze blew up from behind me and I felt it came up from underneath me, caressing my underbelly and private parts. My slit was starting to ach and was already slippery and wet from watching this unplanned for show.

Armored dragons and Drakons only came in two genders. Male and female and although female genitalia was always the same, Males could be a little more diverse. Our reproductive organs either came into two packages; on the outside or the inside. Some males have their dragonhoods growing on the outside prompting them to wear loincloths or armor for protection and modesties sake. While others such as mine were housed on the inside of our bodies when soft or not in use. Mine for example was hidden behind two thick folds of flesh and when I get aroused the inner walls around my organ begin to throb and become moist. Helping stimulate my pride and making the walls slick and easier to slide out of my channel. When I was completely aroused or ready for mating my cock would slide out revealing my full length, from base to tip.

The end of my tail flipped back and forth on the ground in annoyed at the unpleasant chill on my wet sensitive skin. My eyes still hadn't left where they had been this whole time and still held captive by the two on the ground. They were louder now, quicker with their thrusts and more determined to get to their completion.

Skycrusher for all his shrewd unsympathetic nature, here over top one of my teammates he was quite giving. Emptiness began to ach inside me and I looked away from the lovers. This throbbing hollowness wasn't from the pain of having an empty belly for three or four days, no this one I'd come to associate with loneliness. I'd been on my own for more than a decade now. Passing by places more than once but never staying very long. Bounty hunters and adversaries always a constant worry for me. Watching the two reptillans reminded me of the experiences and relationships I hadn't yet had a chance to be a part of.

Thinking back I had been so young. Maybe I had not thought so at the time, but indeed I had been barely out of adolescence when a price had been put on my brow. I had matured into adulthood while on the run. Becoming stronger, faster, and more fierce by each passing day but losing the opportunity to get to know another chapter of myself. I was lonely. I always felt it inside of myself but had always pushed it away. Even after the king of the fire civilization had granted me pardon from my so called crimes. Being with others hadn't come easily.

For years I'd had my survival to put first. Things like friends and lovers would have to wait till later. That was till I mat Ray and his band of friends and things changed. It had been gradual, a part of me had even tried to resist, but the change had happened. Seeing Ray with his family and friends and his easy and unintimidated way with me had been annoying at first but it had been the lore that had moved me out of the solitaire life and sometimes I regretted that.

In the years upon years of my exile I had not one opportunity for love or pleasure. Not one chance to settle down in one place long enough to work on a bond or relationship. Watching Raiden interact with his different relationships had reminded me of what I had lost. I didn't feel any anger towards the boy just how strong the emptiness had started to become.

Seeing him with his doting mother had made me realizes I hadn't been ready to leve mine. I had been young and confused when I went to live with my father, it never dawned on me that I would be missing her protective cuddling nature. Now as an adult I could only look to myself for security. But it was his relationship with his female friend Allison that made me feel that touches of envy. Watching them quarrel with each other than make up and embrace knowing that this could someday have the potential to become first love made me long for that missed opportunity of young awkward wild first love.

An experience I never had the opportunity to have, along with many others. I was embarrassed to admit I was untouched. Never had I felt pleasure or tasted flash or release. I was educated enough on the subject to know what lovers did. Books in the fortress library had given me insights on the matter in my youth. And then there was Moorna and Brutalus. By dragon social law the intended were expected to wait till after they were married to consummate but the pair found ways around that in the form of discrete oral sex. In their rooms in the middle of the night or some secluded place in the lava garden. Either way I did have some exposure to the matter.

But now as a adult male in my prime and at perfect health I felt cheated and even a little wronged about what I saw so many others having that I didn't. A loud growl came from the ravine and I looked to the two that were inside. Skycrusher had his claws buried deeply into the earth on each side of Gilafame's head as the pair where on the final laps of their race. Suddenly all the muscles in their bodies tightened and clenched and they hissed and roared. I saw Gilafame's back bow up as the thick scent of their coupling spilled out. It was a few minutes before the two relaxed and collapsed on top of each other. They stayed like that for a few minutes, gasping softly before Skycrusher whispered to his partner in our language. I didn't hear it all but I made out a few words. "Can't stay forever." I think I heard. Making that my cue to leave swiftly and give what was left of their act some privacy.

Walking away on gentle feet a sharp throb in my loins told me that my arousal had gotten worse. I know about self pleasure but it didn't feel right to indulge, it made me feel guilty. No instead I just find some place quiet and wait till my need cooled off and dried up before heading back to the campground. Right back to where I'd been earlier near the sunning rock. Strolling to the other side and robbing up against it starting with my snout and working down to my tail. The warm rough texture gave me a sense of comfort and I wrapped myself around the boulder and laid down.

What I had seen between the lovers has made me melancholy but not dishopeful. My time for love wasn't over yet. I could still experience some of the things I'd missed out on. I just had to spend less time fighting and more learning about my heart and desires and finally gaining enough confidence and security to drop my guard to let someone in.

I had already come so far with my friendship with Ray I'm sure given patience I could take it to the next level.

The End


End file.
